For The Love Of A Muggle-Born
by ShannonDoran
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger - two people living in two different worlds but yet similar in so many aspects. If these two could just see eye to eye, could things progress in a way nobody ever thought.


**Chapter One – Draco's Task**

I sat in the middle of the table in Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord was at the top; my mother and my father were sitting by me.

The whole room was quiet. The Dark Lord looked at each and every one of us in turn. His gaze lingered on me for a second longer, or so I thought so anyway.

"I have called you here because I am… Disappointed."

The air seemed to have got colder. Someone was going to get punished. It didn't seem so good.

"My forces, my followers are not as great as I would wish. We have 200 followers in England. By December, I would like to get our numbers in their thousands."

We all looked at each other. Everybody knew the Dark Lord was back, but everyone seemed to be going into hiding.

"By July, I would like to have not only forces in the UK, I want to start expanding. I will need all of your help."

"My Lord, if I may," said Bellatrix.

Voldemort looked at her and nodded.

"If there is only to be Pureblood witches and wizards, how are we to gather forces that great?" she asked.

"Look around my dear Bella. How many purebloods are at the table?" he asked.

Bellatrix fell silence.

"As you will know my mother fell in love with a disgusting muggle. She is a blood traitor and I am half blood. Anyone with the unfortunate luck of having a mudblood parent is still a Death Eater.

If they do not care for joining… Kill them."

I sighed inside. I hated the killing part of being a Death Eater. I actually can't think of one positive thing about being a Death Eater.

"You are all dismissed apart from Draco."

Mother looked frantically at me, but then composed herself and left the room with my father.

"Draco… Come here," Voldemort said.

I stood up from my seat and walked towards him, before I knelt down on one knee.

"My Lord," I said, looking down at the floor.

"Rise Draco," he said.

I felt my heart hammer in my chest as I slowly stood up.

I looked right into his evil red eyes and swallowed the fear.

"You have to prove yourself, Draco. After your Father's failure, how can I trust you? How do I know you won't be like him?"

"My Lord I can assure-"

"I do not want you to try and convince me with words, Draco. Your actions will prove to me just how faithful you are. Just how much you want this."

I look at him, hoping that this little mission of his won't be more than hexing a few people, although I know in my heart it won't be.

"I want you to kill Dumbledore."

My eyes widened and my heart almost stopped beating.

"My Lord?" I said questioningly.

"There is a Vanishing Cabinet in Borgin and Burkes, as well as one in the Room of Requirement at `have access to Hogwarts, which we can take over. That is your mission Draco. Of course you can't kill Dumbledore until you fix the Cabinets. I shall contact you with further details."

I tried to compose myself and I bowed to him.

"Oh and Draco," he said.

I turned around and looked at him.

"I'd rather you not tell anyone of your task. It will be our little secret."

"Can I not at least tell my mother?" I asked.

"Your mother and Bellatrix already know of what I am asking you to do for me. Before you go back to school I would like for you to visit Borgin and Burkes and exam the working cabinet. That will be all Draco."

I bowed once more and left the dining room. I almost ran to my bedroom as I didn't want an interrogation off anyone. I locked the door and collapsed on my bed.

"Brownie," I said aloud.

There was a pop next to me and there stood my own personal house-elf, Brownie.

"Hello master. What do you need?" she asked.

I smiled at her. She really was the best to me.

"Could you bring me a glass of butterbeer and a range of sweets?" I asked.

She nodded and bowed before popping off, before quickly popping back. She set the items on a table and bowed once more to me.

"Anything else, master?" she asked.

I bit my lip.

"Has anyone here told you to punish yourself?" I asked.

"Not since you had a word with your Father master," she said.

I nodded.

"Then that will be all."

She bowed once more before popping off. I sighed and pulled my covers over me, trying to block out all of the thoughts and feelings washing over me, which wasn't succeeding. Kill my headmaster? Okay I haven't exactly been best friends with him but I can't just **_murder _**someone. It's wrong and inhumane. Yet I'll have to do it to keep myself and my family alive.


End file.
